earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: Renee Montoya 2
Characters * John Constantine * Batwoman * Question * Zatanna * Oracle (Busy) * Deadman Location * Cape Carmine, Gotham City, NJ VOX Archive * Batwoman: cough, deep breath, cough What the hell happened? Where am I? * Question: footsteps Sorry about that, Kate. I was hoping to knock out that one-handed guy you were fighting, too. My bad. At least I spooked him. He ran off. * Batwoman: What are you talking about, Renee? I was in bed with Maggie and... Why the hell am I in my costume?! * John Constantine: Maybe I can be the answer to your Question. That thing you tried to gas doesn't breathe... seeing as how he's dead. And let me explain your- * Question: What the hell are you doing here? * John Constantine: The name's John Constantine, love. Exorcist, demonologist, and master of the dark arts.. crank, spark, lighter lid close At your service. * Question: First of all, don't call me love. Second of all, I know who you are... Why are you here? * John Constantine: We've met? Seriously? Usually I'm pretty good with faces, but I got to say your's isn't ringing any bells. Say, is that a smile? I can't quite tell... Zatanna? * Zatanna: footsteps I'm pretty sure she's serious, John. In my experience, Renee's mask doesn't conceal much expression. * Question: Let me amend my previous inquiry: why the expletive is the Scooby-Doo gang doing in my neck of the woods? * Zatanna: Boston, would you care to answer the Question's question? * Question: Uh... Zatanna, his accent is English. I don't think 'Boston' is the best pet name- air Whoa, B.W., you okay? You look... pale... -er than normal. * Batwoman/Boston: gasp Give me a minute. The effects of this gas in this woman's body are... mind-numbingly potent, even for a dead man. * Question: There must be some residual goofy dust in the air that my mask is filtering out. You're all talking crazy... and that's saying something, coming from me. * John Constantine: I am getting quite the lovely buzz, true... But we speak the truth. Our comrade, the so-called Deadman, has taken possession of your friend's body temporarily. * Batwoman/Boston: Yes, just for the time being. I needed a capable crimefighter's body for this manhunt of ours. It's very important that we catch the man you saw me, in your friend's body, fighting earlier. His name is 'Hook', he's a member of the League of Assassins. If I can help it, no more shall fall victim to the Hook. * Question: So, let me get this straight... Batwoman was possessed by some dead guy and when I tranq'd her, this ghost had to vacate her body? That about right? * Batwoman/Boston: Exactly. It's imperative that we act quick now. When banished from the body, I followed Hook and- Excuse me. Why are you reloading that weapon of yours. * Question: Sorry, but hisses stay the expletive out of my friend's body! Now, I'm taking her home. Don't try to stop me or you'll join Boston in the afterlife. * John Constantine: I got to say. I like her. I just wish she'd smile more. silence Aw, Boston, don't be such a sourpuss. We needed to head back home anyway. This is my last smoke. * Zatanna: Sounds good. silence No, we weren't asking you, Boston. Sucks when people do whatever they want without asking you first, huh? EKAT SU EMOH! Trivia and Notes * Hook is Deadman's brother and the responsible for his current phantom like state. * Debut of John Constantine. * Zatanna's spell is "Take Us Home!" Links and References * Oracle Files: Renee Montoya (2/2) Category:Oracle Files Category:John Constantine/Appearances Category:Kate Kane/Appearances Category:Renee Montoya/Appearances Category:Zatanna Zatara/Appearances Category:Boston Brand/Appearances Category:Outsiders/Appearances Category:Dark Justice/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances